


Release

by Xemriss



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: He wasn’t sure when he had closed his eyes, or how much time had passed, when a familiar voice cut through the peace. “Feeling alright, mister Caleb?”
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Release

It was late when Caleb finally saw a chance to slip out of the lively tavern. The surface tension melted from his shoulders as he took a deep breath and savored both the silence and the cooler temperature. He quickly put distance between himself and the building, and even though he hadn’t planned to be out long, settled against an unoccupied tree just far enough from a source of light to allow some privacy.

He wasn’t sure when he had closed his eyes, or how much time had passed, when a familiar voice cut through the peace. “Feeling alright, mister Caleb?”

Not having expected anyone to follow, let alone notice his absence, Caleb’s eyes snapped open, and he blinked up at the figure standing in front of him. “Ah, Mollymauk. Ja.”

Even though it was obvious he wasn’t entirely convinced, Molly nodded and heavily settled against the tree next to Caleb. “Good.”

Caleb didn’t mind the company, and even though the conversations were mostly one sided, and short, Molly didn’t seem to mind.

He wasn’t sure when the atmosphere between them had shifted, nor who had moved first, but he was surprised at just how much he enjoyed Molly’s lips on his.

He broke the kiss when he felt fingers messing with his belt, watched as Molly easily worked to get him free of his confines, as if this had become routine for the pair of them.

Caleb quickly, yet gently, tugged at one of Molly’s horns in an attempt to redirect his attention, suppressed a shiver when those mischievous red eyes caught his.

“I enjoy your company, Mollymauk, but we… we should get back before they notice our absence.”

“Cold feet already?” Molly teased as his warm hand blindly wrapped around Caleb’s rapidly hardening cock. He leaned in as he continued, voice taking on a knowing tone. “I’ve seen how tense you’ve been recently, how you’ve been looking at me.”

Caleb’s cheeks felt hot, and his mouth went dry, at having been caught. He heard an amused chuckle as Molly’s head of dark hair dipped low, gasped as Molly’s tongue licked at the newly formed beads of precum that hadn’t yet gotten the chance to drip down the side of his cock.

He softly moaned as Molly’s mouth quickly enveloped all of him, and his fingers quickly migrated from horn to hair. Frustration briefly bubbled up when he realized his legs were restrained by his pants, but was quickly forgotten about when Molly’s head began to bob.

With the seemingly constant need to travel and be in close quarters with others, and the stress, Caleb hadn’t realized just how pent up he had become. His instincts gladly followed Molly’s lead, and he writhed whenever Molly’s hand twisted _just right_ when it moved up — a way he _hadn’t_ thought of trying before.

“Mm… Mollymauk,” Caleb moaned, a bit of urgency in his tone. Molly responding to his name by humming around his dick threatened what little focus he had. “Close,” he choked. “ _Bitte_.”

The only sign that Molly had heard him was when the tip of his tail curled around the wrist of the hand buried in his hair.

Though not loud, even when alone, Caleb quickly covered his mouth with his hand out of habit as Molly’s ministrations steadily continued. His wordless moan was muffled when the tension in his groin finally snapped, and the hand in Molly’s hair held him still as he emptied himself down Molly’s throat, feeling Molly swallow around him.

Panting, Caleb closed his eyes and slumped against the tree as long overdue bliss washed over him, thighs trembling with aftershocks. At the sound of rustling, he forced himself to crack an eye open, watched as Molly gently wiped him down before tending to his own mouth, as if in afterthought. Caleb felt his cock weakly twitch when Molly smirked at him.

“Feeling alright, mister Caleb?”

“Nein, Mollymauk,” Caleb whispered. “I feel better than that.”

A pleased look crossed Molly’s features, and if it weren’t for how _exhausted_ Caleb felt, he would’ve pulled him back in for another kiss. “Good,” Molly purred. “Let’s get you dressed and put to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@jaxxem**](https://jaxxem.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
